


The Altered Air Hurries A Timid Leaf

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “可我当时选择放手可不是为了让你当个退到别人身后、受尽他人白眼嘲讽的管家！”他语气尖锐，叫喊声惊得一只落在我们附近草丛深处的灰褐色鸟扑朔着翅膀飞过河岸，但我们谁都没有在意，我甚至没理会叼着球跑回来的狗一下又一下用鼻子撞我的腿。我只是看着他，他也看着我，只希望眼神已经替我表达出了一切，却又不得不亲口问出那句藏在我心底太久的话：“既然如此，为什么你那时会选择放手呢？”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Altered Air Hurries A Timid Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> *题目摘自艾米丽·狄金森的诗

“你在这里做什么？”我问。

他的浅金色睫毛颤了几下，半睁开眼，脸上还带着睡意惺忪的恍惚。我在胸口抱起胳膊，低头凝视他的表情在短短三秒内从怔忪几次剧烈变换，最终停留在我最熟悉不过的趾高气昂。

“和你有什么关系？”他挑眉的同时高高扬起头，动作却在中间卡了一拍，不自觉朝脖子抬起手。我假装没看到这些动作，好心地帮他维持仅剩的尊严。

“若是你换在其他任何一块空地里的任何一棵树下睡了一晚，我根本不会管你，但是……”我耸了耸肩，“这里是我家后面的空地，这棵树是属于我家田产的树，所以我必须得问清楚你来这里究竟要做什么，马尔福。”

“和你无关。”他边说边试着从地上站起身，但或许在树下睡了一夜肌肉僵硬，树根的泥巴与苔藓又很滑，他在地面撑了几下都没能顺利站起来，一张原本苍白的脸胀得通红。我在他第四次尝试失败后咽下一声叹息，把空出来的右手伸到他的面前。瞥向我的灰色眼睛里写满羞辱与挣扎，但最终他还是把自己那只泥糊糊的右手握了上来。

隔着一层潮湿微凉的泥土，他的掌心也仿佛散出丝丝冷意。但我们彼此间的肢体接触并未持续太久，他刚一站直身体便立刻抽开手，然后用了个干净利落的无杖魔法扫去自己手心里的泥。我低头看了看自己被蹭脏的手，又瞥了一眼被他忘记的裤腿与鞋跟，没再说什么。反正这里离陋居不远，而遛完狗后回家总要好好洗个手。

“我要走了。”他斩钉截铁的语气仿佛不愿再和我多说半句废话，但我却不可能让他这般称心如意，在他准备抽出魔杖幻影移形离开前伸手拽住他的臂弯。他那双和睫毛一样颜色偏浅的眉毛立刻皱了起来，不知是因为我竟然胆敢阻拦他，还是往他身上那件看起来价值不菲的衬衣抹了点泥。我立刻出言解释：

“你还没告诉我你来这里究竟做什么。”

“我不是说了吗，韦斯莱，和你无关。”他语气透出哪怕在盛夏晨光里也能让人打哆嗦的冷意，“所以假如你不想被我一起拖去乱七八糟的地方，就赶紧放手。”

“如果你不告诉我，那我只能叫傲罗过来一趟了。”我没放手，但也没被他的态度激怒，一直慢悠悠地答话。

他哼了一声。“真成熟。小时候一遇到事就找院长校长为你们主持公道，现在一遇到事还是只会找傲罗。说起来，你自己不就是傲罗吗，何必再劳烦其他人的大驾？”

“我从两个月前就不是了。”我回答，“不过知道这事儿的人也不多。”

“怎么突然就不当了？”他神情里透出惊讶，一时间似乎忘记自己刚才还吵着要离开。我终于松开手，又耸耸肩。

“总要有人照顾家。”我语气平淡，“不能每个人都那么忙。”

他死死盯着我看了好一阵子才垂下眼帘，在开口时似乎刻意躲开我的眼神。“格兰杰呢？”

“不在——事实上现在除了我之外没人在。”我也不知道为什么突然把这些都一股脑告诉他，“我爸妈还有比尔芙蓉现在都在，哈利和金妮也带着孩子去度假了，赫敏则陪父母去澳大利亚探望朋友，留我在陋居看家，外加看狗。”

提到狗，突然有个米黄色的影子从不远处的杂草丛中朝我们飞驰而来，几秒后径直撞在我的腿上，一边呼哧喘气一边用叼着一个拳头大小红色海绵球的嘴撞我的手。“赫敏父母的狗。”我解释道，“送到宠物店据说一天要花二十英镑，贵得要死。”

“也就你才会因为几句甜言蜜语就应承下这种事。”他嫌弃地打量着狗，以及我接过沾满狗口水球的右手，“要我说，这只狗真的该去宠物店好好打理一番，毛有点太长了，还这么脏，肚子上全是泥。哪怕是只麻瓜的宠物也不该这么脏。”

“它是来了这里天天疯跑才搞得这么脏，我清洁咒用得不算好，本来就打算今天给它洗个澡。”说完我向后退了两步，抬起胳膊用力一扔，把手里的球朝另一个方向远远扔了出去。狗追着球嗖的一声又一次跑没了影，但当我收回追着它跑出去的视线，突然意识到站在我面前的人一直在一眨不眨地盯着我。

“怎么？”我问他。

“没什么。”他若无其事撇开眼，“只是没想到还有一天会见到你这样一面。遛狗，还穿着邋遢得要命的麻瓜衣服。”

“麻瓜衣服在夏天绝对比巫师袍实用得多。”我低头扫了一眼自己身上的T恤和短裤，“以及，你不想告诉我为什么会出现在我家后面就算了，但既然来了，进门喝杯茶再走吧。”

“这么好心？”他狐疑地抬起眼，“你家不会正在开什么傲罗大会，就等着我送上门吧？”

“哪怕在开傲罗大会，我们又怎么会预料到你突然出现？”我轻笑一声，“我只不过不想让你事后编排我有多不懂礼貌，老同学突然出现都没请进家里坐坐。”

“你有多不懂礼貌还用得上我编排？”他挑挑眉，“不过，你家真的只有你一个？”

“不只有我一个。”我说，“还有一只狗，一只猫，以及一只死活闲不下来的猫头鹰。”

他的嘴角在听到后半句话时微扬，眨了几下眼后勉为其难点点头：“那就带路吧。”

说是带路，但其实整片田野除了这棵树外唯一显眼的建筑只有几百码开外歪歪斜斜的陋居，从这里我甚至能勉强看清属于自己的那间阁楼窗后橘红色的窗帘。“我还得带狗再散会步，”我说，“不然它一上午都不会安生。你不介意吧？”

他很意外并不介意，于是我们肩并肩走在河岸边除彼此外空无一人的旷野。我依然很好奇他为什么会突然出现在我家后面这棵树下，而且看起来像是在这里过了一夜——他的头顶甚至还有片不知何时落在上面的树叶，而我并无意提醒他这点——但此刻的静默正正好好：我们一同穿过无人打理的草丛，长至小腿那么高的野草与他的裤腿布料摩擦簌簌；夏季的鸟鸣从天蒙蒙亮一直啼叫至临近午夜，视野范围内无迹可寻，却又觉得它们到处都是；还有那条黄色的大狗，一次次叼着球奔回我们的方向，喉咙深处溢出兴奋的呜咽。

他说他从没见过我这副样子，我又何尝不是从未见过他这般安静顺从，和记忆里那个张狂的少年判若两人。

“在看什么，韦斯莱？”他敏锐察觉到我从眼角余光投递出的视线，带着些恼意开口打破静谧。

“你。”我诚恳回答，“这好像是我们毕业后我第一次见你。”

他垂下眼睛，点点头。“的确——虽然确切来说我们两个都没毕业。霍格沃茨之战才是我们最后一次见面。”

“可比普通的毕业或者N.E.W.T.考试要刺激多了，不是吗？”我半开玩笑，“不过我想说的是，这么多年没见，你过得怎么样？”

我自认为这是句非常贴切的话，但他的眉毛却再次皱了起来，看向我的眼底也透出些许寒气：“别以为我不知道傲罗一直都在暗中监视马尔福家的所有人。”

“或许如此，但那不是我的任务，我也从来没问过负责的人。”我说，“再说了，过得好不好必须要本人亲口说才行，其他人又知道什么？”

“既然如此，那你过得好吗，韦斯莱？”

我咽下那句“先提问的人明明是我”，思索片刻给出答案：“不好不坏。工作上之前压力大得要死，可最近突然闲下来却又觉得无事可做。”

“除了工作之外呢？”

“也就那个样子。”我弯腰从狗嘴里接过球，再次抬手扔出去，“还能怎样？”

他依旧在我扔球时死命盯着我，但等我转向他时又躲开目光，只是问我：“你和格兰杰不准备结婚吗？”

“我早就准备好了，主要看她的意思。”我淡然回答，语气和搪塞爸妈时没有任何区别，“她几个月前才刚当上法律执行司副司长，现在根本没有时间考虑这些。”

“所以，她在魔法部干得风生水起，而你却不得不辞掉傲罗的工作留在家里？”他语气尖锐，甚至带了点年少时期的刻薄，于是我叹口气，希望借此平息他不知为何燃起的怒火。

“这是我的选择，马尔福。”我侧对他轻声说，“有人天生注定成就一番事业，而有人或许也更适合退到那样的人身后，帮助对方成就一番事业。”

“可我当时选择放手可不是为了让你当个退到别人身后、受尽他人白眼嘲讽的管家！”他语气尖锐，叫喊声惊得一只落在我们附近草丛深处的灰褐色鸟扑朔着翅膀飞过河岸，但我们谁都没有在意，我甚至没理会叼着球跑回来的狗一下又一下用鼻子撞我的腿。我只是看着他，他也看着我，只希望眼神已经替我表达出了一切，却又不得不亲口问出那句藏在我心底太久的话：

“既然如此，为什么你那时会选择放手呢？”

***

几分钟后，我带着一只终于玩尽兴的脏狗以及一个默不作声的人从后门回到陋居。显示时间的钟刚走过八点，而显示我们一家何去何从的钟则绝大多数的指针都指向“度假”。我问出那句话后他直到现在都没再开口，我也随他而去，先用魔杖清理干净狗身上的泥渍以及它在地面上留下的脚印，然后转过头来看着站在陋居厨房中央一脸不知所措的人。

“寒舍还算能入您的眼吗，马尔福先生？”我装模作样微微鞠了一躬，而他厌恶地皱起一边眉头。

“别这样。”他嘀咕一声，“难不成你在等我出言羞辱你？”

“事实上，我觉得你刻薄几句反而比现在要可爱得多。”我边回答边挥动魔杖在炉灶上烧开水，“当然，如果你说得太过分，我有一万种方法可以让你闭嘴。”

“我现在只想喝你刚承诺的那杯茶。”他在厨房里转了一圈，途中在韦斯莱家大钟前面停留片刻，饶有兴趣地研究了一会，但很快在长条餐桌旁随便拉开一把椅子——家庭聚餐时珀西惯常坐的那把——坐下后百无聊赖用手在桌面上撑住脑袋。他的头发比在霍格沃茨时略长了些，刘海发梢在他低头时遮住半只眼睛，之前落在头顶上那片树叶随着这个动作慢悠悠滑落在桌面上，被他捻在指尖随意把玩。

我从未设想过一个来自马尔福家的人终有一天会坐在韦斯莱家的餐桌旁，但此刻在窗外阳光勾勒下他看起来却一点都不违和，令人不由在意的唯有寡言沉郁，很不快乐。我存心想问，却也知道这人嘴里很难撬出真心话，干脆只是同样沉默地望向他，直至炉灶上烧好的水壶高声嘶鸣让我们不约而同抬起头。他似乎这才意识到我刚才一直在观察他，嘴巴微张却没发出任何声音——或许他说了什么，却被水壶彻底盖了过去，而我则趁此机会回身泡茶，只感觉一道锐利的视线明晃晃地戳在后背上，几乎要透过单薄T恤把我凿得皮开肉绽。

“你的茶。”我用魔杖指挥终于泡好的茶杯落在他面前，随即又送上盛放糖的小碟。他先是往杯子里放了两块，飞快瞥我一眼后又加了一块，而我抿住嘴角转开眼，尽量不让自己笑出来。他嗜甜是个极少人才知道的秘密，若非五年级时一次去霍格莫德的秘密约会，他也不可能让我撞见这个严防死守了四年多的秘密。

我撇开眼，他也没开口，甚至没说句谢谢，厨房内能听到的只有茶匙在搅拌时撞击茶杯内壁的轻微声响。正觉尴尬时楼梯口传来一声猫叫，克鲁克山不知从哪里冒了出来，进了厨房后也不理我，晃动着肥硕的橘色身躯顺着椅子径直跳上餐桌，先迈开四条腿绕着屋内唯一的陌生人转了一圈，嗅了嗅，然后大摇大摆占据了旁边被阳光倾洒的桌面，蜷起身体继续呼呼大睡。和对待赫敏父母的狗不同，克鲁克山聪明得很，再加上不知道为什么一直都不怎么待见我，所以只有饿急了才会屈尊来找我要吃的，平时我也不管它。

“这是格兰杰的猫。”沉默了大半天的人终于开口了，说话时依旧有茶匙搅动茶水，“看起来不怎么喜欢你。”

“我也不知道为什么。”我耸了耸肩，“可能因为我曾经错误指控它吃了我的宠物老鼠吧。不过它一向更喜欢哈利。”

“或许它把你认成某种大块头的同类，因此不屑于和你交流？毕竟你和它一样都橘得要命。”他扯了扯嘴角，“就像我们对待巨人那样。”

“谁知道。只要它不暗中计划大半夜用屁股把我闷死，我就心满意足了。”

”我还以为你会尽量讨好它。”他冷笑一声，“毕竟这可是格兰杰心爱的宠物。”

“说到底，它只是一只猫，最有用的价值就是冬天抱在怀取暖，又不像能帮人送信的猫头鹰，我自然不需要——”埋藏许久的回忆随着对话再自然不过行至嘴边，却又在突然察觉后被猛然截断。用不着抬眼都能感觉到他再一次朝我投来刀子一般的锐利目光，只是这次，他没再继续沉默。

“你还记得？”他轻声问。

“不过是几年前发生的事。”我凝视着克鲁克山在阳光下金光闪烁的毛尖儿，“我的记忆还没差到那都能忘的地步。”

“不，我本以为——”他的话说到中间也卡住了，顿了一下才继续，声音压得很低：“那些信我一直都留着，没丢。”

“那又如何。”我终于抬眼，隔着一张长条桌望向他，看着他因背光而显得无比阴沉的脸，“都过去了。”

他用牙齿咬了一会儿下唇才再次开口：“我写给你的那些信你还留着吗？”仿佛我刚才的回答根本不存在。我叹了口气。

“你在我家后面坐了一宿就是想来问我这个？问我还留没留着你当年写给我的信？”

他不置可否，依旧把手里的茶匙和茶杯撞得叮当响。身旁克鲁克山的耳朵抽搐了两下，抬起头来朝他烦躁地叫了一声，见他没反应，不像我那么好欺负，只得再次蜷缩起来。他对这些恍如无物，只是一个劲盯着我看，脸上阴郁中带着些许凶狠的表情又逼出我第二声叹气。

“我真搞不懂你。”我抱起胳膊，摇了摇头，“我甚至搞不明白你究竟希望我留着那些信还是早就销毁了。按理说你该盼着我销毁它们才是，毕竟当初你说得清楚明白，从今往后我们二人再无任何瓜葛，也绝对不能有第三个人知道我们的关系。但你如今又跑来说你还留着我写给你的信——马尔福，你究竟要让我对你说什么？”

“其实我也不知道。”他终于把茶匙从杯子里拿出来，沮丧地摔在茶碟上，发出刺耳的撞击声。克鲁克山被他吓得从桌面上一跃而起，愤怒地叫了两声后一溜烟跑出厨房去了。偌大的空间里只剩下我和他。

“那么至少回答我个你知道的问题：为什么你会突然跑到我家来？”

“我以为那块空地不算你家。”他低声嘟囔。

“别在这种时候咬文嚼字，马尔福。”

他眼睛直勾勾盯着面前那团在阳光下飘舞细小尘埃的空气，过了许久才朝我缓慢地转过头来，脸上各种复杂神情交织。“或许，我只是来看你一眼，看你过得好不好。”

“现在你看到了，也听到我说我过得还可以。然后呢？”

“然后我该走了。”他唇边挤出一道苦涩的纹路，在椅子腿划过地板的刺耳摩擦声中从桌边站起身。我在意识过来之前已经大步迈过我们之间的距离，再一次死死捏住他之前被蹭脏的那侧胳膊。

“你不能就这样突然出现，马尔福，给我个模棱两可的回答然后再突然离开。当年你就没能给我一个确切的解释，而我绝对不会允许自己被你再玩弄一次。”

“我从来没想过玩弄你，罗恩。”他咬着嘴唇，目光落在自己的鞋尖上，无论如何就是不抬头看我，“但你说的对：那又如何？都过去了。”

“究竟发生了什么？”我皱着眉头厉声问，手底下越来越用劲儿，他却一声不吭忍受着疼，“我们这么多年没见了，当年的事也从来没泄露给其他人，你为什么会突然出现，还是找到我家来？到底怎么了，德拉科？”

“我……”他的睫毛轻轻抖了一下，“我要结婚了。”

“哦。恭喜。”我缓缓松开钳住他胳膊的手，他没抬眼看我，却也没了要离开的意图。

“我唯独不想从你这里听到这句祝贺。”他声音里透出清晰的苦涩，甚至连映照着我们暖融融的阳光都无法中和。

“那你来这里找我究竟想怎样？”我终于被他这一连串反应与态度搞得火大起来，“不想听我祝贺，又问我还留没留着你曾经写给我的信，可是德拉科，当年明明是你——”

“我知道当年是我说我们没法在一起。”他截断我的质问，终于朝我抬起眼，目光里满是郁结多年的痛苦，“但你自己心底知道，罗恩，我们的确没法在一起。”

“我不知道。”

“你知道。”他的声音愈发苦涩，“你是唯一能杀死伏地魔的人最好的朋友，而我的父亲则是伏地魔的追随者，我们怎么能——怎么能在那样的情况下继续在一起？”

“在一起从来不意味着身处同个阵营。”我低声回答，“我们在那之前也从来都不是一类人，因此也从来没有任何人怀疑过我们之间的关系。”

“可那不一样，那是战争，而不是两个学院过家家一样的学院杯。我没你这么幸运，罗恩，如果让伏地魔意识到我和你还有这么一层关系，他绝对不会放过我还有我的父母。”

“是啊，你的父母，没有比他们更重要的事情了，不是吗？”我轻笑一声，摇摇头。“你总是这样，德拉科，为了他们你可以不顾一切计划刺杀邓布利多，可以在已经知道对错的情况下却依然阻挠哈利破坏魂器，只是为了让你的家族在伏地魔面前重获那点可怜巴巴的荣耀。而现在——你要结婚了，我猜还是为了他们，因为我清楚记得你跟本不喜欢女人？”

他的嘴唇在我吐出这些恶毒话语时一直在抖，睫毛眨了又眨，仿佛不愿再继续直视我的脸，却又不忍就此撤开。“这不公平。”他在我终于结束后哑声说，“你明知道当时我负担的是什么。”

“这个我的确知道。”我却依旧毫无怜悯之心，“尤其在我不小心喝下你给邓布利多准备的毒酒之后。”

这或许是我们之间最为触痛的话题。当然，在今天之前我们也从未提及过，因为那件事发生后他很快便同我提出断绝关系，而我也是在哈利转述后渐渐明白为何。史上最糟糕的成年礼，或许没有之一，不小心吃了迷情坩埚又差点被毒死，身体刚恢复了点就被交往了两年的秘密男友嘴上说着一堆大空话无情抛弃——时至今日我已经可以心平气和接受他当时为何做出这般选择，但那并不代表曾经那个敏感脆弱的我没被伤害过。

他的睫毛在听到我说这话时又颤了一下，眼底的痛苦被重重击为彻底的悔恨。”如果我当年知道喝下那瓶酒的人会是你——”

“如果不是我，而是斯拉格霍恩，邓布利多，甚至一个无关紧要的人，难道就可以了吗？”我叹了口气：“事到如今我已经不想再去追究你当时的所作所为是否正确，但认清现实吧，德拉科，我们从来都不是一个世界的人。我们努力，尝试过，在年轻气盛的时候想要证明给所有人看两个截然相反的人依旧能在一起。可最终我们失败了，不是吗？你亲口告诉我说，我们之间有太多不同，根本不可能有共同的未来，而我也接受了。事到如今你来找我，难道是想反悔吗？”

“我当时说这些话是因为我知道战争不可避免，身处对立阵营的我们绝对不会有在一起的可能。”他凝视着我轻声说，“可是现在……”

“现在，你要结婚了。”我把这个回答像个响亮的耳光一般甩在他脸上。他忍不住瑟缩地晃了下身体，但目光一直没从我身上移开。

“是。”

“所以你今天跑来究竟为了什么？”我笔直看入他的灰眼睛，一字一顿：“我再给你最后一次说真话的机会，德拉科。如果你还想着骗我，那我就当从来不认识你这样一个人，我们这辈子接下来也都别再见面了。”

虽然用最冰冷的语气砸下这句威胁，但我实在太了解眼前这个人了——毕竟在年少时期我花了好几年的时间、耗尽所谓一茶匙的全部感情去琢磨他藏在阴晴不定面具后面的心思——但凡他打定主意绝对不承认的事情，无论再凶很的威胁都不可能让他说出口。事实上认识这么多年也在一起两年多的时间，他从没对我说过一句喜欢，一句爱，我得到的唯有人前更变本加厉的嘲讽捉弄与单独相处时别扭的小心试探。

我本来对此早就接受也认命了，毕竟感情这玩意有的时候是理智最大的敌人，也完全谈不上公平可言，甚至在他主动提出分手时有种如释重负的“我早知道会有这么一天”。可是亲眼目睹他如今这副痛苦破碎的样子——

“我也不知道。”他瞪大眼睛望着我，眼里空洞的神情却又仿佛透过我看到极远的地方，“母亲为我千挑万选出适合的新娘，父亲严厉勒令我必须应下这份婚约，但在那一刻我能想到的只有你。”他眨了眨眼，用这个细微的动作把自己从我未曾踏足过的时空扯回来，回到我的面前，“我想见你，罗恩，哪怕只见一面，但我必须见你最后一面才能安心去做他们想让我做的事，不然我绝对会发疯。”

“可是见了这面又能怎样呢？”我终于为他这番从胸膛最深处一字字凿出来的倾诉而动容，语气软化下来。他看起来似乎没有多少表情变化，但嘴角却不自觉抿出一抹发自内心的笑意，尽管笑容中依旧掺杂无尽苦涩。

“的确不能怎么样。”他的声音轻得像一声叹息，“但我就是想见见你——见见现在的你是什么样子。你在我的脑海里一直都还是霍格沃茨那副模样，幼稚得吓人，留给我的那些信也活脱脱只是个孩子。我来之前一直在想，或许见过长大后的你，我就可以真正和我心里那个孩子说再见了。”

“所以，有用吗？”

他苦笑一声。“没用。你一点都没变——当然，又长高了，也结实了不少，但其他的一点都没变。见过现在的你之后我反而更没法说再见了，因为我完全没法克制自己不去想，如果我们真的能在一起，如果我们能像两个正常成年人一样生活，早上起床后一起遛狗，喝茶，随便聊点什么……”

“但是我们不能。”我残忍填补他遐想的余韵，“你有你的家族，你身为继承人要承担的职责，而我也有我的底线。或许我和赫敏还没到谈婚论嫁的地步，说不定最终会和另一个人在一起，但我知道无论是我的家人还是朋友都绝不会接受你成为那个人。他们都在战争中经历了太多悲伤痛苦，我做不到让他们再经历一次。”

“是啊，我知道，因为我也如此。”他垂下眼帘，“我不可能置马尔福家的未来于不顾，只图一己私欲。但是，有时候我真的想不通，为什么我们偏偏会……会……”

“会一个是马尔福，另一个是韦斯莱？”我摇了摇头，“赫敏给我讲过一个麻瓜故事，说的就是两家有世仇，可是偏偏出了一对无比相爱的人，最终他们为爱死在了一起，世仇才终于就此化解。她曾打趣我说韦斯莱和马尔福家简直就是巫师界的这两个家族，还好没有寻死觅活的情侣，但她永远也想象不到自己离真相有多近。”

“如果化解仇恨的代价是死亡，那我宁愿选择我们彼此都好好活着。”他抬眼凝视我，目光灼灼，“说到底，爱情并非生命里不可必要的东西，假如舍弃爱情就能获得其他的一切，那我宁愿——”说到这里，他的嘴唇突然颤抖了一下，声音卡在喉咙里，只余一声粗嘎的哽咽，注视着我的眼底骤然泛出泪光。我叹了口气，抬手轻轻握住他一直在裤腿旁攥成拳的手，拇指来回抚摸他的手背关节。

“不用再说了。我懂你的意思，我一直都懂。”

“我一直怕极了你不懂。”他沙哑开口，用力眨着眼睛，“我怕你恨我，罗恩，怕你把我们在一起的那段时间当成我对你的戏弄，怕你因为我从没说过那些人人都爱听的字眼就以为我心里没有那些感情，怕你以为我当时提出分手纯粹为了不想和你有牵连，怕你——怕你已经把我彻底忘记了，而我在你心底什么都不算。”

“我曾经的确这样想过。”我轻声回答，“我讨厌你的阴晴不定，讨厌你从没主动坦白过你的感情，甚至不让我告诉任何人，却蛮横无理地要求我们彻底断绝关系，仿佛你是这段感情里唯一的主宰，而我一无是处。但我最恨的是你对我如此态度强硬的同时却总被其他人牵着鼻子走，让你做什么就做什么，刺杀邓布利多，阻挠哈利，甚至结婚——你为什么就不能只做你自己？”

“因为没了马尔福这个姓氏，我一文不值。”他好不容易被我掰开一点的拳头又死死捏了起来，“我知道你小时候一直为自己得不到重视而苦恼，觉得在家你是最不起眼的孩子，在霍格沃茨你只是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特的朋友，但你不知道我有多羡慕你，罗恩，因为你一直都可以做自己。你选择成为波特的朋友，选择和他一起经历了那么多事，甚至可以选择在三强争霸赛的时候生他的气，和他闹别扭……可我从来没得选。你以为一次次和波特做对，被你们羞辱是很好玩的事吗？可那是我父亲期望的事，所以我不得不去做，就像——就像现在他期望我能娶一个神圣二十八家族的女儿，延续马尔福家的血脉，所以我不得不。”

“我懂，所以我只说我曾经讨厌你这些。”我轻轻捏了捏他的手，“你有你的苦衷，别人谁都无法完全理解，哪怕我也不能。只不过——我希望你别忘了自己还是个有血有肉的人，而不仅是一个名字，一个姓氏，一个被用来繁衍的工具。我不希望在十年后再看到一个冰冷残忍的卢修斯以及一个傲慢自大的小德拉科。”

“十年后……”他轻轻吐出一声悠长的叹息，“所以你当真打算接下来十年不再和我见面了？”

“或许还会偶尔见到，但见到又如何呢？”我也叹了口气，“没人知道我们这段过往，虽都以为我们只是死对头，哪怕见了面也不过远远看一眼，那和不见又有什么区别？”

“是啊……”他脸上堆起无奈的苦笑，“我甚至幻想过，假如我们其中一方是女孩，马尔福家的血统不必因为这种原因而断绝，那么我们有没有可能——”

“没有。”我出言斩断他的妄想，“我们离战争结束太近了。你父亲永远都不会接受一个协助哈利·波特毁掉他纯血统主义至上美梦的人，而你曾经食死徒的身份也永远都会是埋藏在我家人心底的一根刺——我只能说战争和死亡毁掉了太多可能。”

“但我们两家的仇恨终于可以从我们这一代渐渐化解了，对吗？”他抬眼急切地想要从我的表情中寻找答案，“你并不恨我，是不是？”

“是，我不恨你。”我在他如释重负的微笑中又加上一句：“或许等到我们的下一代……”

他凝望着我的灰眼睛再次显出那种遥远的空洞感，仿佛正在想象十年、二十年后的未来：一个红发的韦斯莱和一个浅金色头发的马尔福终于能够光明正大在众人面前牵起手，不必担心责骂与泪水，收获的只有满满的祝福。

那是我们在年少时曾在心底幻想过的未来，虽然很快就被残酷现实碎为齑粉，可哭过，痛过，释怀过，留在心底的灰烬却依旧藏着滋味青涩的回忆——即便在人生尽头再次找出翻看，我能想起的也只会是曾经在魔药课的桌子下悄悄牵手时掌心潮湿的汗，级长巡夜时被拽进废弃教室连缀不断的吻，挤在蜂蜜公爵店铺的人潮中飞快交换刚买的巧克力，暑假的每个夜晚都偷偷等待一只体型硕大的猫头鹰不耐烦地敲响我的窗户……还有今天，此时，此刻，他背着阳光抬脸看我，翻过手掌紧紧握住我的手，明亮又温暖，是我一直希望他能成为的样子。

“那些信……”他似乎也在回忆那段美好得几乎不像是真实的过往，“告诉我你还留着。别的我都不在意了，我只想知道这个。”

“别担心，我留着呢。”我对他微微一笑，“但你别忘了当时你那么恶狠狠地叫我销毁。”

“你不知道我那么说的时候有多纠结痛苦。”他摇了摇头，“一边怕你不做，一边又怕你真的照做，还好……我可以为了我的家族放弃爱，放弃我曾经想要的一切，但我不想连那段记忆也都一块丢掉——我根本丢不掉，罗恩，我甚至不知道如果没了你，我是谁。”

“我也是。或许我没法再爱你，德拉科，但我永远都不会忘记你——我不想忘记你。”

“那就好。”他唇边挤出一个苦涩又欣慰的笑，“我现在明白了，自己突然跑来见你就是为了这句话。只要我知道忘不掉那段记忆的人不止我一个，我就心满意足，可以面对接下来的一切了。”他说完这句话，最后深深看了我一眼，把手从我的手心里一点点缓慢地扯了出去，终于掏出了裤子口袋里的魔杖。

“十年后再见？”他微笑着哑声问我。

“十年后再见。”我对他轻轻点头。

我们最后那次对视短暂得仿佛睫毛的一次轻颤，却又在这稍纵即逝的一刻朝过去与未来两种方向疾驰出无限远的距离。我凝视着面前这张太过熟悉的脸，在离别的瞬间终于允许自己放肆地去看，去记住未能一起度过的这些岁月在这张脸上写下的每条纹路与棱角，每次喜悦与悲伤。而他也一直深沉地注视着我，只在念出那句咒语的时候轻轻眨了一下眼睛，遮住眼底再也无法藏匿的渴望与孤独。

我知道在这一刻，只要我伸出手，再次握住他的胳膊，那他就一定会把那些家族传承的屁话统统抛在身后，不管不顾和我在一起，哪怕逃到世界尽头也在所不惜。可我自己的手臂却像中了石化咒一样沉重僵硬，心底一直有个刺耳聒噪的声音提醒我：记住曾经有过的就好，别再伸手，别再让自己以及身边所有人受伤，别再让他受伤。

于是我没有伸手，而他也没有停留。随着一声轻柔的响动，他的面容扭曲着消失在我的眼前，化作道道蒸汽般的白雾模糊了全部视野，直到水汽凝结，啪嗒一声坠落在地。

我在原地怔立许久，直至克鲁克山静悄悄地走进厨房，蹲在我脚边用头蹭了蹭我的小腿。我费劲蹲下身，用手心不在焉抓挠它的耳后，目光落向一旁地面上一片青翠的落叶，凝视许久后终于小心翼翼地捡了起来，托在掌心上细细端详。

片刻后我拖着沉重的双腿登上属于我的顶层阁楼，在乱成一团的书架上轻而易举找出一本被伪装成火炮队传记的书，然后把那片落叶夹在三十多封发黄羊皮纸信笺之间。我收好这些信，抬起头，突然意识到陋居后空地上那棵大树其实正对着我房间的窗口，而临近正午的明亮阳光从树杈间隙投下的光团让我以为自己又一次看到一个浅金色头发的身影站在树下朝我张望。

但我眨了眨眼睛，那个人影就立刻消失不见，留下的只有一片随风飘落的树叶晃悠悠坠入树下的草丛，与草色融为一体后再也无从分辨。


End file.
